


Who is Mariluz

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Who is Mariluz [1]
Category: Jimmy Two-Shoes (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Dark Comedy, Drama, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memories, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: When Jimmy and Beezy end up in Heloise's mind, they realized that she was a cheerful little girl back then.
Series: Who is Mariluz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622350
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).



Heloise was sleeping in her room but Jimmy and Beezy walked to her

Jimmy said "This is gonna be good"

Beezy gulped "I don't know Jimmy you remember what Heloise said if you wake her up something terrible might happened to us!?"

Jimmy said "Oh you're right"

But Jimmy makes a noise on the floor

Beezy said "Uh-oh?"

Heloise's eyes widen opened revealing her red eyes with slit pupils.

Jimmy screamed

Heloise started chanting and a flaming red portal opened.

Skeletal arms come out of the portal

Jimmy and Beezy screamed and tried to run but skeletal arms dragged them into a portal.

The portal closed and Heloise fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy and Beezy falls on Heloise's bedroom

Suddenly it turns into a 1900s era mexican style town.

Jimmy gulped "What is this place?"

Beezy said "Now where is that...."

But they hears a giggling.

Jimmy and Beezy said "Heloise!"

It was a little girl with black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a grayish pink dress and black mary jane shoes.

Jimmy and Beezy walked to a little girl.

Jimmy said "Hey Mariluz"

Mariluz said "Who are you guys"

"We're Jimmy and Beezy and we're your friends"

Mariluz pulled out a doll

Jimmy and Beezy screamed

"Lil Inez is my friend you need surgery"

Mariluz started to sew her doll's arm with a needle.

"I hurt you because I love you"

Beezy cleared his throat 

Mariluz said "What are you doing"

Jimmy said "We gonna get outta here!"

Mariluz said "A portal that will get you out of the memory realm."

Jimmy and Beezy walked into a portal


	3. Chapter 3

In a thrift store, Jimmy and Beezy walked out of a portal

We sees a teenage Mariluz

Mariluz said "Come on you can do it"

Mariluz sees a old lady sleeping

Jimmy said "What is she doing here!"

Mariluz grabs a maroon dress and put it in her backpack.

Her "friends" gives her a thumbs up 

The first girl have curly brown hair and the second girl have black hair in a bobcut.

Jimmy gasped "I knew it!"

Beezy said "Who are they supposed to be"

Jimmy said "Teresa and Graciela I guess"

Jimmy and Beezy walked into a portal.


End file.
